Our family
by Sushigirl10
Summary: Join Holly and Will as they raise their 8 children.
1. Becoming parents

Our family

Chapter 1: Becoming parents

**A/N: This is my first Hill story, so please be nice!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

Holly and Will Schuester sat on the couch in their living room, Holly had her head on Will's shoulder when she felt a sudden pain in her stomach, it was obvious that her twins wanted to come now.

"Honey?" asked Holly as she looked up at her husband after the contraction had stopped... For now.

"Hm?" asked Will, looking over to his wife from the paper he was grading.

"It's time" said Holly, feeling her water break as she stood up. Will's eyes practacally popped out of their sockets as he helped his wife to the car and he drove to the hospital as fast as he could.

They got to the hospital within 20 minutes and seven hours later, the doctor came into the room and told Holly that she was fully dialated and ready to give birth.

"Alright Holly, it's time for you to push" said the doctor, putting gloves on and positioning himself between Holly's legs, which were raised up. After Holly pushed a few times, the first baby's head popped out.

"You're doing great, just push a few more times" said the doctor as Holly screwed up her face in concentration and pushed with all her might and finally her first baby was born into the world.

"It's a boy!" said the doctor as he handed the baby boy to a nurse who took him to get cleaned up.

"You did fantastic, sweetie!" said Will as he kissed his wife on the cheek quickly before Holly was back to pushing again. Twenty minutes later, Their second baby was born.

"It's a girl!" the doctor announced as the little girl was taken to get cleaned after her twin brother.

One week later, Finn Christopher Schuester and Rachel Barbara Schuester were allowed to go home with their parents.


	2. 5 years later

Our family

Chapter 2: 5 years later

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

It had been 5 years since Finn and Rachel were born and the two had happily settled into Kindergarten, they had made loads of friends... Well Finn had and now Finn and Rachel were sitting in the lounge, doing some coloring in the coloring books that their grandparents had given them for christmas.

Little did they know that their mother was pregnant again with triplets. Nine months passed quicker than before and before the Schuester family knew it, it was time for the triplets to be born.

"Everyone in the car now!" said Will as Finn and Rachel rushed in front of him while he helped Holly into the car and sped off for the hospital.

It took a matter of hours but the triplets were ready to greet the world at long last and Holly's contractions were coming less stronger than when Finn and Rachel were born. A few minutes later, Holly's cervix was dialated 10 centimeters finally and her doctor walked in with a midwife and the necessary birthing equipment, Finn and Rachel were in the waiting room with their grandparents, who had arrived half an hour ago.

"Okay Holly, I can see the head of your first baby, on the count of 3 I want you to push, ready? 1, 2, 3... Push!" said Doctor Williams as Holly bore down and started pushing with all her might.

Five pushes later, the first baby arrived, it was a boy.

Three hours later, the other two babies arrived, both of them were girls and Holly and Will wanted Finn and Rachel to see their new baby brother and sisters and soon after, Samuel Edward Schuester, Brittany Susan Schuester and Quinn Lucy Schuester were ready to go home with their family.

**4 years later...**

Four years had passed since the triplets were born, nine year olds Finn and Rachel were in the garden, playing tag with their little siblings, all was going well until Sam fell over and bumped his knee and started crying.

"Ow!" said Sam as he fell onto the grass and bumped his knee on a large stone, causing Rachel to run inside to get their father while Finn knelt down beside his baby brother and held him close as he cried into Finn's chest.

"Dad!" Rachel called into the lounge, where Will was grading papers.

"What is it, Rach?" asked Will as he looked up from the Spanish paper he was grading for one of his high school students.

"Sam's fallen over!" said Rachel as her father stood up and quickly followed her out into the garden, where Sam was still sobbing into Finn's chest.

"Finn, take your brother inside to your mom, she'll help you" said Will as his oldest son carried his little brother inside the house to Holly.

Three weeks later, Holly was sat on the bed, staring at the pink plus sign on the pregnancy test, she was pregnant... Again.

"Will!" Holly called into her husband's office.

"What is it, honey?"

"I'm pregnant!"


	3. Another baby boy

Our family

Chapter 3: Another baby boy

**Disclaimer: I only own Glee on DVD and CD!**

"Finn, Rachel, strap in your siblings!" said Will as he jumped into the car.

Nine months had passed and Holly found herself being driven to the hospital to give birth to another baby, this time, it was another boy.

"Drive, Will!" said Holly as a perticulerly strong contraction ripped through her uterus and caused her too scream in pain.

Seven hours later, Nick Lucas Schuester was born into the world.


End file.
